


O Piloto Imortal

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Immortality, M/M, Menções de FuscaVinheta, Menções de IngáTowner, Suicide, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Muitos conhecem Julinho da Van, mas pouquíssimos sabem que ele é um ser imortal de mais de 300 anos de idade. O que só ele sabe é o quanto ele está cansado dessa longa vida que muitos acreditam ser boa. Quando está prestes a colocar um ponto final em tudo, porém, uma jovem criança aparece e muda seu destino.ATENÇÃO: Alerta de suicídio!SprinterKombi com menções a IngáTowner e FuscaVinheta





	O Piloto Imortal

**Author's Note:**

> Com a recente onda de AUs, senti vontade de embarcar também. O que eu gostaria mesmo é de fazer uma longfic/multichapter de amor impossível/proibido, mas gostei da premissa dessa, então é o que tá tendo.
> 
> Eu não manjo de História do Brasil, então já peço desculpas por alguma inexatidão. Também não conheço o Espírito Santo, então não sei se a ponte que eu imaginei existe, provavelmente não. Mais desculpas.
> 
> Mas eu também queria agradecer aos anjos da TV Quase por fazer algo que eu não imaginava possível, que é canonizar esse ship maravilhoso que é SprinterKombi. O beijo já é um dos melhores momentos do ano pra mim, e me ajudou a sair de um momento nesta fic no qual eu estava presa. Profissionais do fanservice de uma competência incrível, Rogerinho! E nem tinham obrigação de ter feito isso. Então ficam aqui meus agradecimentos e também meus parabéns a todos eles, especialmente ao Leandro e ao Raul pela belíssima cena protagonizada no último episódio do Choque. Vocês são demais!
> 
> Agradecimentos também à [@furlanslt](https://twitter.com/furlanslt) pelo feedback. Estava meio insegura quanto a alguns pontos nesta fic, mas a opinião dela me ajudou muito. Muito obrigada! <3

Quem quer viver para sempre?  
  
Essa é a pergunta que Freddie Mercury faz em “Who Wants To Live Forever”, música do Queen que foi tema do filme _Highlander - O Guerreiro Imortal_ , que fala de um grupo de seres humanos que têm o dom da imortalidade, mas que não podiam ter filhos, além de lutar entre si por um prêmio, que era o poder de ler os pensamentos das pessoas.  
  
Você pode não acreditar no que vou dizer, mas eles existem. Eu mesmo sou um deles, e já vivi o bastante para te dizer, com toda tranquilidade, que não quero viver para sempre. E, se você estivesse no meu lugar, tivesse visto o que vi, passado pelo que passei, talvez chegasse à mesma conclusão.  
  
Já tive inúmeras identidades ao longo dos séculos, muitas das quais não lembro agora, mas meu nome verdadeiro é Júlio César Fagundes Júnior, e hoje sou mais conhecido como Julinho da Van. Tive os mais diversos empregos, sendo o último deles piloto de uma Sprinter branca, além de apresentar o Choque de Cultura ao lado de três dos maiores nomes do transporte alternativo do país. O que pouca gente sabe é que eu, como havia dito anteriormente, sou imortal.  
  
Você deve estar se perguntando se essa minha condição é eterna. Digo que não é, mas ao contrário dos imortais de Highlander, que só podem ser mortos por decapitação, a única maneira de morrermos é através do suicídio, e agora eu vou contar a história de como eu estive perto de acabar com a minha vida quando tudo mudou.  
  
Nasci em 1681. Até os 37 anos de idade levava minha vida normalmente, trabalhando como comerciante, tendo uma esposa e morando com minha mãe, minha avó e meu irmão, Brenner, mas foi na ocasião em que contraí tuberculose em uma das minhas viagens que aconteceu um milagre: por conta da falta de vacinas e tratamentos básicos no Brasil colonial, acabei morrendo… e ressuscitei horas depois. Temendo o falatório da vizinhança, minha esposa e eu fugimos da vila onde morávamos, deixando os outros membros familiares para trás.  
  
Alguns anos depois de chegarmos ao novo local, percebi que meu corpo simplesmente tinha parado de envelhecer.  
  
Não sei como, mas um idoso vindo da Europa, que dizia ter mais de mil anos, nos encontrou, e foi através dele que descobri que sou imortal, e que eu não era o único no mundo, apesar de não existirem muitos. Ficamos obviamente chocados com a notícia, e mais ainda quando soubemos que eu só poderia morrer tirando minha vida. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, minha esposa pegou minhas mãos e garantiu que ficaria do meu lado até o fim, mesmo que para garantir que eu não fosse fazer besteira. Então tentamos continuar com nossa vida juntos na medida do possível até a febre amarela a levar, me deixando de coração partido.  
  
Isso me obrigou a me mudar de tempos em tempos, para que as pessoas não desconfiassem da minha natureza imortal. Conforme os meses, anos e séculos passavam, acompanhei a evolução do Brasil de colônia a império a república, participando ativamente ou apenas assistindo a história acontecer. Fazia amizades por onde quer que eu chegasse, tive casos com muitas mulheres - e alguns homens -, mas nunca consegui nutrir tais relacionamentos por muito tempo, pois logo tinha que partir.  
  
Também me casei com três mulheres maravilhosas (quase me casei com um homem, mas este acabou contando como meio casamento), cada uma em sua época, para quem eventualmente contava meu segredo, e, embora tivesse sido feliz com elas, sempre terminava da mesma forma: elas envelheciam e ficavam comigo até que a morte enfim nos separava.  
  
Desde que tinha descoberto que eu era imortal, tinha alguma esperança de que alguém da minha família também fosse. Ledo engano: quando minha avó, minha mãe e meu irmão morreram - elas por velhice, ele em um acidente, nenhum deles voltou à vida.  
  
Eu cheguei a um ponto em que não aguentava mais viver desse jeito, observando as pessoas que eu amava chegar e partir de minha vida enquanto eu permanecia vivo, sem ao menos criar uma ruga na cara. Por conta disso, decidi me isolar das pessoas, levar uma vida mais solitária, tentar não fazer amigos ou ter amantes. E, para não me sentir tão solitário, comecei a ter apenas casos passageiros, e terminava as coisas antes que pudesse me apaixonar.  
  
Mas nada disso me fazia feliz.  
  
  
  
Um dia, lá pelo fim da década de 1980, quando morava numa cidade do interior, fiquei cansado de tanto sofrer sozinho, de viver como peregrino, de sempre mudar minha identidade, de não ter amigos de verdade, de não ter alguém para amar. Quando não bebia para aliviar a dor que sentia, passava dias e noites chorando. Me perguntava por que, das bilhões de pessoas existentes no planeta Terra, eu tinha que ter tido o azar de ser imortal. Aquilo era tão injusto! O que eu havia feito para merecer tal destino?  
  
O pior de tudo era ter que apelar para o suicídio, algo que eu havia evitado por décadas. Naquele dia, porém, essa única opção me pareceu tentadora.  
  
Foi aí que decidi que já havia chegado a hora de colocar um fim naquilo. Fiquei vagando sem destino pela cidadezinha até encontrar uma ponte que passava por cima de um rio caudaloso. Ela parecia ter a altura perfeita para meu último ato, e só podia esperar que o rio colaborasse.  
  
Com cuidado, passei uma perna após a outra por cima do parapeito da ponte, me segurei nele com as duas mãos e fiquei pensando em toda minha vida enquanto observava a correnteza. Me sentia imensamente triste por me encontrar naquela situação, mas a dor de não poder levar uma vida como um ser mortal era maior ainda. Respirei fundo e me preparei para soltar minhas mãos do parapeito, mas algo, ou melhor, alguém, me impediu.  
  
Senti alguém puxando a barra da minha camiseta. Quase me desequilibrei com o susto, mas ao olhar por cima dos ombros, fiquei surpreso ao me deparar com um menino. Um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos claros - pareciam verdes, não sabia ao certo. Ele devia ter seus cinco anos, estava um pouco sujo, provavelmente por ter passado o dia inteiro brincando, e lhe faltava um dos dentes da frente. Olhava para mim com uma cara assustada.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem, moço? - ele perguntou, a voz aguda.  
  
\- Tá sim, moleque - respondi um tanto ríspido, o que o fez soltar minha camiseta. - Vai embora!  
  
\- Acho que você precisa de ajuda. Eu posso ajudar!  
  
\- Você me ajudaria me deixando sozinho aqui. Vai pra casa!  
  
\- Não pula daí, você vai morrer!  
  
Me senti tentado a dizer que era exatamente essa a minha intenção, e estava irritado por ele estar ali me distraindo, mas me limitei a mandá-lo ir para casa o mais delicadamente possível. Ele, no entanto, foi insistente.  
  
\- Minha mãe não me deixa brincar no rio, é muito fundo e a correnteza é muito forte. Um tio meu pulou daí ano passado e nunca mais voltou. - O menino se colocou do meu lado, estendeu sua mãozinha em minha direção e implorou: - Sai daí, moço. Por favor.  
  
Alguma coisa no pedido dele, que saiu num volume acima do sussurro, me deixou tocado. Lamentei muito ele ter perdido alguém querido tão cedo, e de repente eu não queria que ele passasse por aquilo de novo, embora se tratasse de alguém que ele não conhecia.  
  
Emocionado com a inocência e com a gentileza do menino, com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração aquecido, me virei, peguei a mão dele e voltei para a segurança da ponte.  
  
\- Obrigado - eu sorri para ele. Não sabia mais o que dizer. - De verdade.  
  
\- De nada! - ele respondeu sorrindo mais ainda. Pude sentir alívio e um certo orgulho em sua voz.  
  
\- Qual é o teu nome, garoto?  
  
\- Maulílio - tive que rir da dificuldade do coitadinho em pronunciar o próprio nome. - E o seu?  
  
\- Júlio César - algo me vez por optar me apresentar pelo nome de batismo enquanto estendia minha mão para um cumprimento. - Mas cê pode me chamar de Julinho.  
  
\- Prazer, seu Julinho - ele apertou minha mão. - Eu preciso ir pra casa agora. Pode me levar?  
  
Depois daquele anjinho ter salvo minha vida, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele. Além disso, estava ficando tarde para ele ficar fora de casa, então concordei.  
  
\- Muito bem, _Maulílio_ , eu te levo pra casa. Mas tem que me mostrar onde é.  
  
\- Por aqui - ele falou enquanto me puxava pela mão para longe da ponte.  
  
Enquanto estávamos a caminho da casa do garoto, já quase escurecendo, eu tinha decidido que apenas o deixaria na porta e iria embora, por medo da reação da família dele. Para minha surpresa, uma mulher, parecendo bastante preocupada, estava esperando no portão. Ao vê-la, o moreninho logo soltou minha mão e correu ao encontro dela. Presumi, então, que se tratava da mãe dele.  
  
Ela o colocou em seu colo, o abraçou e o beijou, mas também não deixou de lhe dizer o quanto estava preocupada, que ele não deveria ficar na rua até tarde e todo aquele discurso de mãe. Ele pediu desculpas e se colocou a fazer uma palestra sobre como ele tinha saído para explorar os arredores até me encontrar na ponte “querendo dar um mergulho no rio”, como ele me tirou de lá e como eu o acompanhei até sua residência. Me preparei para a bronca que receberia da mulher, mas ao invés disso ela me agradeceu pelo favor que eu havia feito. Ela me convidou para jantar, mas depois de muita insistência de Maurílio, acabei aceitando.  
  
Foi nesse jantar que, contra minha vontade, fiquei amigo de Maurílio dos Anjos, seu nome completo, e de sua família. Descobri que ele morava com a mãe, a avó e uma irmã mais velha chamada Amanda. Durante a refeição, o menino contou novamente como me encontrou na ponte e, por motivos óbvios, tive que inventar uma desculpa qualquer para eu querer pular de lá. Mas fui rápido em mudar de assunto, e a conversa ficou mais agradável.  
  
Assim passei mais alguns anos naquela cidadezinha enquanto observava o menino Maurílio crescer. Ele adorava compartilhar comigo todas as coisas que fazia na escola e fora dela, as brincadeiras com os amigos, as brigas com a irmã e todas as rotinas típicas de criança, o que o me fez dar a ele o apelido “Palestrinha”, pois era difícil fazer ele calar a boca. Eu adorava provocá-lo, mas ele nunca se fazia de rogado e me provocava de volta.  
  
Ele também assistia a muitas novelas em casa, o que o fez escrever seu primeiro roteiro cinematográfico, sobre um super herói que tinha o poder de se camuflar para não ter que apanhar nos recreios, que eu tive a oportunidade de ler. Tinha potencial, não vou mentir para você, mas infelizmente o coitado não conseguiu escapar da surra, e ainda teve seu roteiro despedaçado.  
  
Quando dei por mim, chegara a hora me mudar novamente. Fiquei sabendo que o transporte alternativo estava em alta no Rio de Janeiro, e decidi tentar a sorte por lá novamente, depois de décadas longe daquela cidade que eu tanto amava. Mas foi com muita dor no coração que me despedi de Maurílio e de sua família. O garoto chorou tanto que quase mudei de ideia e fiquei, mas tinha que aproveitar que ele ainda não sabia do meu segredo e sair de cena antes que isso acontecesse. Dei um abraço apertado no pequeno Palestrinha, juntamente com um beijo nos cabelos escuros dele, e saí da vida do clã Dos Anjos.  
  
  
  
Chegando no Rio, fui morar em Jacarepaguá, e comecei a trabalhar como médico propagandista, o que me permitiu desenvolver tanto como profissional de vendas quanto como piloto. Depois que precisei mudar de ramo, comprei uma Topic, comecei a fazer frete e assim me tornei o piloto Julinho da Van, assim como revendedor da Rommanel.  
  
Foi nessa época que conheci Rogerinho do Ingá, que fazia a rota Charitas x Gávea com sua Sprinter azul e vermelha. Nos encontramos no famoso racha na estrada do Catonho. Naquela noite ele precisava de um copiloto para uma disputa contra um motorista rival de quem ele queria muito ganhar e, como se ele tivesse visto alguma coisa em mim, me puxou pela regata para a sua van. Brigamos por quase todo o trajeto do racha, mas ganhamos. Eu nunca vou entender como eu consegui ficar amigo de um cara tão marrento como ele (e com uma falha esquisita no cabelo), mas aconteceu.  
  
Depois disso, Rogerinho me contou que estavam precisando de um motorista - motorista, não, piloto - para cobrir o trajeto Taquara x Castelo, e prontamente me ofereci para o trabalho. Dessa forma, fui prosperando no trabalho, juntei mais uma grana e troquei a Topic por uma Sprinter como a do Rogerinho, só que branca.  
  
Enquanto eu me estabelecia na Cidade Maravilhosa, vez ou outra me perguntava como Maurílio estava, o que ele fazia da vida. Era incrível como aquele menino, de quem eu tinha muitas saudades, tinha marcado minha vida, a ponto de ficar triste com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo. Mas dizem que a gente tem que tomar cuidado com o que pede, porque, quando eu menos esperava, lá vinha Maurílio de mala e cuia, com sua avó e sua irmã numa Kombi branca.  
  
Fiquei tão feliz em rever meu amigo!  
  
Ele, já um rapaz crescido, me contou que tinha herdado a perua de um vizinho dele que tinha morrido. Por consequência, herdou também o serviço dele, o transporte de atores. Ele estava na cidade para seguir com a carreira na Globo depois de largar o curso de enfermagem. Maurílio contava com orgulho de sua participação em Didi Quer Ser Criança e de sua amizade com Tony Ramos, e eu fiquei feliz em ver que ele no ramo do transporte alternativo.  
  
Mas aquele nosso reencontro havia trazido uma conversa que eu queria evitar. Maurílio finalmente percebeu que eu não tinha envelhecido uma ruga durante todos esses anos distantes um do outro, enquanto ele tinha chegado à idade adulta. Eu não estava pronto para contar a verdade, porque não estava pronto para vê-lo novamente, por isso por algum tempo eu tentei desconversar, inventar desculpas, dizer coisas do tipo “eu durmo no formol”, até que um dia não tive escolha.  
  
\- Então, Palestrinha - eu comecei, relutante. - A verdade nua e crua é que eu sou imortal. Tenho mais de 300 anos de idade. Por isso não envelheci.  
  
Maurílio paralisou, os olhos arregalados. Fiquei um tanto surpreso em deixá-lo mudo, logo ele que falava tanto.  
  
\- Para de graça, Julinho - ele finalmente soltou. - Me fala a verdade.  
  
\- Eu tô falando sério, Maurílio.  
  
Ele ficou obviamente chocado, e se recusou a acreditar no que eu havia dito, tanto que se afastou de mim durante alguns dias. Quando eu achava que tinha perdido a amizade dele, Maurílio estava na porta da minha casa, e lá me explicou que precisava de uns dias só numa tentativa de processar a informação que tinha recebido, o que era compreensível.  
  
\- Quer dizer então que você mesmo é um imortal? - ele perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.  
  
\- Sou sim. De verdade.  
  
\- Tipo o Highlander?  
  
\- É - eu ri da comparação. - Tipo o Highlander.  
  
\- Aí, desculpa eu me afastar assim de você. É que foi difícil acreditar.  
  
\- Não se preocupa, dodói. Eu sei que é.  
  
Com essa deixa, acabei contando a ele toda minha história até o dia em que nos conhecemos, e por que eu queria pular da ponte, o que o deixou estarrecido, mas ele finalmente acreditou em mim.  
  
\- Caramba, Julinho! Deve ter sido difícil pra você perder tanta gente querida durante todo esse tempo.  
  
\- E foi. Muito. Mas aqui estou eu. Sobrevivendo.  
  
\- Que bom. - Maurílio colocou uma mão em meu ombro e sorriu, e eu sorri de volta.  
  
Maurílio se sentiu aliviado por ter salvo minha vida, e eu porque nossa amizade continuaria apesar do meu segredo, que eu exigi que ele guardasse. E assim seguimos em frente com nossas vidas.  
  
Um dia Rogerinho teve a ideia de apresentar um programa cultural sobre cinema. Como comentaristas, ele convidou Maurílio, com todo seu conhecimento de cinema, a mim e a um terceiro piloto chamado Renan, também do transporte alternativo, que dirigia uma Towner azul bebê e tinha um filho que ele chamava de Renanzinho, além de um belo cavanhaque e língua presa. Ele não era tão entendido de cinema quanto Maurílio, mas tinha muita informação para dar, o que lhe garantiu o lugar no programa. Rogerinho ainda chamou uma moça muito competente chamada Simone dos Prazeres para ser nossa operadora de VT. Foi ela que achou o estúdio onde aconteceriam as gravações, e ela também veio a se tornar nossa grande amiga. E assim nasceu o “Choque de Cultura”, programa cultural com os maiores nomes do transporte alternativo do país.  
  
  
  
Conforme o tempo passava, nós quatro fomos ficando mais amigos, e quase sempre nos reuníamos para uma cervejinha no bar, quer fosse após o término de alguma gravação ou alguma outra data qualquer. Eu adorava a companhia deles, especialmente a de Maurílio, tanto que começamos a frequentar a casa um do outro para beber, compor músicas juntos e jogar conversa fora. Foi nessa época que começamos a nos meter em encrencas, o que fez as brigas entre nós dois ganhar certa frequência, mas sempre voltávamos às boas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Devido a nossa convivência, acabei me envolvendo com a irmã dele, Amanda dos Anjos. Era uma mulher muito parecida e ao mesmo tempo muito diferente dele: segura, decidida, encantadora, além de linda. Obviamente eu tive que contar meu segredo a ela, já que ela me conheceu quando era criança. Por algum tempo, eu acreditei que as coisas dariam certo entre a gente. Infelizmente, não deram, e, depois de quase três meses de rolo, eu acabei terminando com ela, pois percebi estava apaixonado por outra pessoa.  
  
Mais especificamente, eu estava apaixonado por Maurílio. De todas as pessoas.  
  
Foi muito bom ficar com Amanda, não vou me furtar de dizer, mas ela não era o único motivo pelo qual eu ansiava a visita à residência dos Dos Anjos. Aliás, depois de certo tempo, ela deixou de ser o principal motivo das minhas visitas.  
  
Eu estava sempre pensando em Maurílio: quando ele não estava em sua casa ou no estúdio, ficava um tanto decepcionado, e quando ele chegava, sentia um frio na barriga e meu coração saltava dentro do meu peito, mais até do que quando eu via a irmã dele. Além disso, eu vivia reclamando das palestras dele, dentro e fora do programa, mas no fundo eu adorava ouvi-lo falar do que quer que fosse. Ele cantando era outra maravilha. E o que dizer dos olhos claros dele, que pareciam brilhar quando eu estava com ele? E os lábios, que pareciam ser tão bons de beijar?  
  
Aparentemente foi mais difícil para mim confessar meus sentimentos por Maurílio a Amanda do que foi para ela aceitar o término da relação. Não que não tivesse sido triste, mas ela também sabia que não iríamos muito longe. Ela também acabou confessando que desconfiava de que eu gostava de Maurílio; tinha observado a maneira como eu olhava para ele, como eu quase sempre vivia falando dele, e até na canção para ela que eu havia escrito e gravado em vídeo, onde deixei escapar uma mensagem para ele no final.  
  
No fim das contas, Amanda me compreendeu e terminamos numa boa. Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que, semanas depois disso, ela começou a namorar Simone. As duas formavam um belo par, eu tinha que admitir.  
  
  
Com o caminho livre, eu só precisava dar algum tempo para começar investir em Maurílio, a começar por apelidos, seguidos por flertes, é até uma sugestão de uma tribal no braço dele, mas ele não parecia pegar as dicas, ou pegava, mas se fazia de desentendido. Senti que precisava ser mais direto, e a oportunidade veio quando eu menos esperava, e justamente do Palestrinha.  
  
Foi durante a gravação do último Choque de Cultura antes do Oscar, no qual discutimos o filme _Creed II_. Era a minha vez de dar o recado final, então aproveitei a oportunidade para falar sobre a importância do óleo de cozinha nos filmes do Rocky e os efeitos dele nos músculos, passando o líquido no meu braço esquerdo como demonstração. Enquanto o fazia, escutei Maurílio reclamar com Rogerinho por eu estar fazendo fanservice no programa.  
  
\- Que fanservice, rapá? Que porra é essa? - Rogerinho disse. - É óleo.  
  
Não precisei nem olhar para o lado para saber que Maurílio já estava no modo palestra estava ativado.  
  
\- Fanservice é uma expressão de origem japonesa que significa fazer uma coisa que você sempre quis fazer, mas essa coisa é totalmente incoerente com o universo dos personagens. Daí, mesmo assim você faz, dizendo que fez para atender um pedido dos fãs.  
  
Foi na parte de “fazer uma coisa que você sempre quis fazer” que vi minha chance. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento nem o local ideal, mas achei que seria melhor fazer do que falar. E, como eu sabia que muitos dos nossos espectadores torciam para um relacionamento entre nós, que melhor momento para exemplificar o que o Palestrinha tinha acabado de dizer do que aquele?  
  
\- Ironicamente os fãs começam a reclamar dizendo que tem fanservice no programa e o roteiro tá ruim - Renan comentou.  
  
\- Cês tão falando merda, né, irmão? - eu disse. - Fanservice é isso aqui, ó.  
  
Sem vacilar, me virei para Maurílio, levei uma mão ao pescoço dele, a outra em seu rosto e tomei os lábios deles nos meus. O beijo durou muito pouco, pois ele logo se desvencilhou e desviou seu rosto, surpreso, aparentemente ciente do local em que estávamos, das outras pessoas que nos observavam, das câmeras ligadas. Tive medo dele me empurrar para longe, de sair correndo do estúdio e nunca mais olhar na minha cara, mas ele me surpreendeu e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com mais ímpeto.  
  
Mãos percorriam braços, cabelos, rostos, costas, e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, como se não tivesse mais ninguém presente no recinto além de nós dois. Parecia tão certo. Não imaginei que ele pudesse beijar tão bem. E que lábios! Os mais doces que já beijei. Consegui escutar Renan cantando o refrão de “I Will Always Love You” pela segunda vez no programa, o que só melhorou o clima, até Rogerinho, o eterno avesso a música, interrompê-lo. Nem mesmo o grito de “Corta” de Simone foi capaz de nos fazer parar.  
  
Só paramos, ou melhor, eu parei quando Maurílio estava se sentando no meu colo, mais precisamente na minha ereção, me fazendo gemer. Me assustei com a possibilidade de mais alguém além de Maurílio ter ouvido, mas fiquei aliviado quando olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos sozinhos de verdade. Nem cheguei a perceber quando Rogerinho e Renan saíram do estúdio. Mas não importava. Eu havia acabado de beijar Maurílio e me sentia muito feliz com isso. E, enquanto olhava para o rosto dele - olhos vidrados, rosto corado, lábios avermelhados, sem fôlego - ainda em minhas mãos, só podia torcer para que ele sentisse o mesmo.  
  
\- E aí, tu ainda acha que os lábios do Chico Cuoco são os mais doces que tu já beijou? - não resisti em provocá-lo.  
  
\- Para com isso, bicho - ele riu de um jeito adoravelmente sem graça. - Mas por que você fez isso? E no meio do programa?! Não me diga que foi só pra mostrar o que é fanservice!  
  
\- Claro que não, Maurílio! Eu fiz isso porque gosto de você. Muito. Faz tempo já. E, se o beijo diz alguma coisa, é recíproco.  
  
Ele riu novamente, e eu pude reparar na maneira como os olhos cor de mel dele brilharam antes de confessar com um sorriso:  
  
\- É, cê tem razão, eu também gosto muito de você, Julinho.  
  
\- Então por que nunca me disse nada?  
  
\- Eu não podia. Primeiro porque você tava namorando minha irmã. Não seria justo eu estragar o namoro de vocês.  
  
\- Tecnicamente você estragou nosso namoro, meu anjo - foi minha vez de confessar. - Eu terminei com a Amanda quando descobri que gostava de você. Mas não iríamos durar muito, então terminamos numa boa. Nós estamos bem e ainda somos amigos. Tudo deu certo no final, né?  
  
\- É, ainda bem - ele concordou em um tom um tanto triste. - Além disso, eu achei que todos aqueles flertes eram você tirando uma comigo, então foi difícil acreditar.  
  
Tive que admitir que ele estava certo. Eu sempre zoava com ele, e sempre flertava com quem achava interessante, então talvez fosse mesmo difícil acreditar.  
  
\- Entendo. Mas saiba que era tudo verdade - pausei para acariciar o rosto dele. - E eu achando que você era lerdo pra tudo. Se eu não te beijasse hoje, não ia rolar nada nunca.  
  
\- Até parece - Maurílio revirou os olhos. - Mas quer saber de uma coisa?  
  
\- O quê?  
  
\- Isso certamente explica minha queda por pessoas mais velhas - ele brincou, o que me fez gargalhar antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.  
  
\- Aí, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? A gente podia sair pra beber.  
  
\- Tá me chamando pra um encontro? - o romântico incorrigível perguntou, cheio de esperança.  
  
\- Se quiser encarar dessa forma - eu sorri antes de me levantar do meu caixote e estender a mão para Maurílio se levantar também. Com os braços em volta um do outro, saímos do estúdio em direção às nossas vans.  
  
  
  
Naquela noite, fomos ao nosso barzinho favorito, e passamos horas bebendo e falando sobre tudo, sobre nada e sobre nós dois. Era como sempre havia sido, só que desta vez havia troca de carícias, beijos, olhares prolongados, sorrisos de orelha a orelha, pausas para apreciar a companhia um do outro.  
  
\- Então, Palestrinha, agora que a gente meio que se revelou pro Brasil, a gente podia ficar junto de uma vez, não acha, não? - sugeri em certo ponto da nossa conversa.  
  
\- Esse é o seu jeito de me pedir em namoro, Julinho? - Maurílio riu antes de finalizar sua cerveja.  
  
\- Bom, se você faz tanta questão, eu posso pegar na sua mão - acabei pegando as duas mãos dele e perguntei: - Quer ficar comigo?  
  
Ele estava prestes a responder, mas seu sorriso morreu e foi substituído por um franzir de sobrancelhas.  
  
\- Mas cê tem certeza disso? Quer dizer, eu também quero ficar com você, mas cê sabe que eu vou morrer antes de você, não sabe? Que eu vou envelhecer e você, não?  
  
Claro que eu sabia. Sabia que ele seria só mais um que o tempo e a morte algum dia roubariam de mim. Mas o que eu sentia por ele era diferente. Mais forte, mais intenso. Não era como das outras vezes. Nunca havia me sentido assim por ninguém. Eu estava disposto a passar o resto da minha vida - ou da vida dele - ao seu lado.  
  
\- Absoluta. Você é muito importante para mim, meu mel. Sempre foi, desde do dia em que você salvou minha vida. Tô apaixonado, e não posso mais ficar longe de você. Na verdade, eu… eu te amo.  
  
Eu ainda não queria dizer aquilo naquele momento, achava que era cedo demais, mas não pude resistir, porque era verdade. Os olhos de Maurílio se encheram de água, sua expressão mudou de preocupação para felicidade e paixão e ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto. Então ele me beijou meus lábios, lentamente, cheio de carinho e depois murmurou, emocionado:  
  
\- Eu também te amo, Julinho. E também quero ficar com você.  
  
Mais tarde, fiz questão que nossa primeira vez fosse na Sprinterzinha. Apesar de toda minha experiência, eu estava um pouco nervoso, pois era minha primeira vez com outro homem. Mas Maurílio e eu tínhamos uma sintonia, uma química tão grande que tudo fluiu de uma forma assustadoramente natural entre nós. Ali eu tive certeza de que, depois dele, não iria querer transar - não, fazer amor - com mais ninguém. Sem contar a sensação maravilhosa de estar dentro do moreno, comparável apenas a senti-lo dentro de mim, o que experimentei pouco tempo depois.  
  
  
  
Entramos em um relacionamento e o assumimos para nossos amigos e para a família dele. Rogerinho e Renan se sentiram motivados a ficar juntos também depois do nosso beijo em rede nacional. Amanda e a mãe de Maurílio ficaram muito felizes conosco e nos apoiaram. No entanto, a avó dele não ficou muito satisfeita a princípio, pois sempre havia imaginado seu neto ao lado de uma moça de família, mas ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto dele, acabou nos aceitando, e ganhei uma sogra que também agia como minha avó.  
  
Meses e anos se passaram e nosso relacionamento foi ficando mais sério, mais duradouro, mais saudável. Maurílio se mudou da casa da família para a minha. Noivamos. Nos casamos num cerimônia linda no Sindicato dos Profissionais do Transporte Alternativo. Adotamos um casal de gêmeos cuja mãe solteira não havia sobrevivido ao parto, criamos as crianças juntos. Enfim fomos muito felizes juntos.  
  
A idade, no entanto, começou a chegar para Maurílio, que, apesar de ser séculos mais novo do que eu, aparentava ser mais velho. Por várias vezes ele havia sugerido, na verdade insistido, para que eu encontrasse alguém mais jovem, mas eu me recusei veementemente. Eu o amava demais para abandoná-lo. Ele tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida, e nada me faria desistir disso. Desistir dele e de nossa família. Foi exatamente o que eu havia dito a ele.  
  
\- Mas as pessoas vão começar a estranhar, Julinho, e eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer com você. Ou conosco. Não quero que façam mal a você.  
  
\- Que se fodam as pessoas, meu anjo! Ninguém tem nada com isso. Você e nossos amigos sabem disso e aceitam as coisas, só isso me importa.  
  
\- Na verdade, nem todos os nossos amigos sabem…  
  
\- Caralho, pode crer! - bati na minha testa com a palma da minha mão.  
  
Foi aí que tive que revelar meu segredo a Rogerinho, Renan e Simone, que começaram a estranhar e, obviamente, também envelheceram. Renan e, principalmente, Renanzinho, ficaram felizes em conhecer um “highlander da vida real”. Simone levou algum tempo para acreditar, mas ficou convencida depois de receber a confirmação de Amanda. E Rogerinho, como sempre, ficou puto por eu ter escondido dele o segredo por tanto tempo, mas entendeu meus motivos e se comprometeu a me ajudar no que eu precisasse. Ele até chegou ao ponto de terminar o Choque de Cultura antes do tempo previsto, pois chegaria a algum ponto em as pessoas não acreditariam mais na história dos poderes rejuvenescedores dos produtos de Iguaba.  
  
Quando nossos filhos, chamados Laury, em homenagem à minha avó, e Tony, em referência ao ator global, ficaram velhos o bastante, contei a eles sobre minha natureza imortal, revelando que um dia eu morreria, mas ocultando a parte do suicídio - parte que havia ocultado de todos e que havia proibido Maurílio de contar.  
  
Meu marido tomou a decisão de levar uma vida mais saudável para que passássemos o máximo de tempo possível. Ele até havia parado de fumar, para que não pegasse câncer ou algo do tipo e não morresse mais cedo. Também parei de fumar, mais para ajudá-lo do que para meu próprio bem, ciente de que doença alguma seria capaz de tirar minha vida.  
  
Nossos filhos cresceram, saíram de casa, levaram suas vidas. Maurílio se aposentou como piloto, eu parei de fazer a rota Taquara-Castelo e, com algumas economias que havíamos acumulado ao longo dos anos, viajamos para os vários lugares do Brasil onde eu havia morado durante minha longa vida, compartilhando minhas memórias. Nossa última parada foi a cidade natal dele, onde relembramos nosso primeiro encontro tantos anos atrás.  
  
Maurílio fez 50, 60, 70 e chegou aos 80 anos de idade e, apesar das mudanças drásticas na dinâmica do nosso relacionamento, apesar da escassez de intimidade, apesar dos apelos dele, jamais saí de seu lado. Ele também aceitou de bom grado nos isolarmos em uma casa no interior do Rio de Janeiro para que não chamássemos atenção de nossos conhecidos, de modo que só nossos filhos e os pilotos nos visitavam.  
  
Uma noite, estávamos deitados na cama, abraçados como sempre fazíamos, o quarto iluminado apenas por um abajur, um silêncio confortável pairando no ar, quando o Palestrinha o quebrou com sua voz enfraquecida pela idade:  
  
\- Eu só queria dizer, eu preciso te dizer, que você me fez muito feliz, meu amor. Você foi um companheiro perfeito pra mim. Obrigado por tudo. Por ficar comigo por todos esses anos, mesmo quando poderia me trocar por alguém mais jovem.  
  
\- Por que tá dizendo isso? - eu franzi o cenho para ele, estranhando aquele discurso tão fora de hora.  
  
\- Ué, não posso? Achei que deveria dizer isso. É o que eu tô sentindo agora.  
  
Não desconfiei de nada. Apenas o abracei o mais forte que podia para não machucá-lo, comovido.  
  
\- Eu que tenho que te agradecer, moreno - era um tanto engraçado chamá-lo de moreno depois que ele ficou grisalho, mas eu mantive o hábito de usar este e todos os outros apelidos costumeiros mesmo assim. - Tu salvou minha vida quando criança, e me deu um motivo para continuar vivendo quando adulto. Muito obrigado.  
  
\- Parece que foi ontem. Não sei o que tinha dado em mim na hora, mas quando eu te vi naquela ponte prestes a pular, sabia que tinha que te tirar dali.  
  
\- Acredito que estávamos destinados um para o outro. Não acha?  
  
\- No nosso caso, acho que sim - ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. - Eu te amo, Julinho.  
  
\- Eu também te amo, Maurílio - lhe dei um beijo antes de cairmos no sono.  
  
  
  
Na manhã seguinte, acordei de bruços, de costas para Maurílio. Me virei com todo cuidado para que não o acordasse antes da hora, pois gostava de passar alguns minutos observando seu rosto lindo, mesmo com as rugas que ganhou com o tempo.  
  
Quando dei um selinho nele, porém, senti que seus lábios estavam frios, e o medo rapidamente me invadiu. Tentei acordá-lo com sacudidas, tapas bem leves em seu rosto, chamei seu nome, mas não obtive resposta alguma.  
  
Não era possível. Ele não podia me abandonar agora, não desse jeito.  
  
Peguei a primeira regata que encontrei, carreguei Maurílio no colo para minha Sprinter e saí voando para o hospital mais próximo, sem parar para nada, de repente me lembrando da época em que dirigia uma ambulância. Só comuniquei o ocorrido a nossos filhos, Amanda e Rogerinho depois de meu “avô” dar entrada na UTI, de tão desesperado que eu estava. Eu odiava não poder dizer que Maurílio era meu marido, ainda mais em um momento tão delicado quanto aquele, mas não podia me descuidar.  
  
Tony e Laury, que tiveram que fingir que eram meus irmãos aos médicos e enfermeiros, foram os primeiros a chegar no hospital, me abraçaram forte e ficaram arrasados ao ver o estado do pai deles. Amanda ficara inconsolável ao ver o irmão respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, e teve que ser amparada por Simone.  
  
Por um breve momento eu havia me arrependido de ter chamado Rogerinho, que agora andava em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele ainda era um tanto enérgico apesar da idade avançada, e foi com raiva que ele reagiu ao estado de Maurílio. O marido Renan, o enteado Renanzinho e sua esposa, que também era sua prima (certas coisas não mudam), o acompanharam. O primeiro me apresentou com empolgação à sua sobrinha/nora como um highlander. Tive que rir daquilo, e nem me preocupei em corrigi-lo.  
  
O médico havia nos dito que Maurílio sofrera uma parada cardiorrespiratória, e que seu estado era grave, mas estável. Ele prometeu que sua equipe faria todo possível para reanimá-lo, mas não nos deu muitas esperanças. Decidi, então, não sair do hospital até que meu marido estivesse bem, e foi isso que fiz durante os próximos quatro dias, tendo como companhia Amanda, um dos pilotos ou um dos meus filhos, cada um por vez.  
  
Parte de mim sabia que aquele era um quadro irreversível. Sabia que era difícil alguém sobreviver a uma parada cardiorrespiratória sem ao menos uma sequela. Sabia que eram grandes as chances dele não sobreviver. Mas outra parte, a que insistia em falar mais alto, tinha esperança de que o Palestrinha sairia dessa para viver mais uns vinte anos ao meu lado. E foi esta parte que me manteve no quarto dele quase o tempo todo pelos próximos quatro dias, segurando sua mão, conversando com ele, me declarando, implorando para que ele não me deixasse ainda, pouco me importando comigo mesmo.  
  
No quinto dia, enquanto conversava com meus filhos para tentar me distrair, o médico sai do quarto para nos dar a notícia que quebrou meu coração.  
  
Aos 84 anos de idade, Maurílio Fagundes dos Anjos, meu herói em sua infância, meu melhor amigo, meu amante, meu marido, pai dos meus dois filhos, havia acabado de falecer. Abraçado a Laury e Tony, chorei como eu jamais havia chorado por alguém, nem mesmo pelas minhas antigas esposas. De todas as perdas que eu havia sofrido, aquela havia sido a maior.  
  
Infelizmente não pude ir ao enterro do meu marido, pois todos os nossos conhecidos que não sabiam de meu segredo estavam lá, e minha presença causaria uma comoção desnecessária, então só pude chorar em seu túmulo quando todos já tinham ido embora. Foi lá que prometi a mim mesmo que ele seria a última pessoa que eu perderia para a morte.  
  
Dias depois, me despedi de Rogerinho, Renan e Renanzinho, de Amanda e Simone, de Tony e Laury, agradecendo por tudo que haviam feito por mim e dizendo que faria uma viagem para um lugar especial sem volta. Dei aos meus filhos minha Sprinter e a Kombi de Maurílio, para que fizessem com elas o que bem entendessem.  
  
Paguei uma passagem de ônibus só de ida para a cidade natal de Maurílio com os últimos trocados das minhas economias e, como quando pisei nela tantos anos atrás, fui a pé até o meu destino final.  
  
  
  
E neste exato momento estou prestes a pular mesma ponte da qual um anjo chamado Maurílio me resgatou. Olho em volta para me certificar de que ninguém vai me salvar desta vez, pois não quero ser salvo.  
  
Não quero mais viver. Não tenho mais motivo para isso. A bem da verdade, estou cansado. Depois de tudo que eu vivi, depois de tudo por que passei, depois das pessoas que perdi, especialmente a última perda, acho que chegou a hora de descansar. Tudo que eu mais quero agora é voltar para os braços do meu amor, me reencontrar com ele no pós vida e viver ao seu lado pelo resto da eternidade.  
  
Antes de soltar as mãos, vejo minha vida inteira passa diante dos meus olhos, como um filme, exatamente como dizem que acontece antes da gente morrer. Ainda não acredito que vivi mais de 300 anos. Minha parte preferida é quando conheci Maurílio e tudo o que aconteceu depois disso.  
  
É revendo todo os momentos que ele e eu passamos juntos, como amigos, companheiros de profissão e de programa, como amantes, como maridos que solto as mais da barra e caio. O rio é mesmo perigoso como o menino Maurílio havia me alertado naquele fatídico dia. Serve para o meu propósito. E enquanto sinto a água me cercar, enquanto sinto a correnteza me levar, enquanto meus pulmões se enchem de água, me lembro da música do Gonzaguinha e canto para o meu Palestrinha até perder a consciência.  
  


Espere por mim, moreno  
Espere que eu chego já  
O amor por você, moreno,  
Faz a saudade me apressar.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada neste [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/117941363283/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-an-immortal-who).
> 
> Se você leu até aqui, peço desculpas por matar o Maurílio (andam fazendo isso ultimamente), mas se serve de consolo, a) ele morreu de morte mordida, não de morte matada; b) quando eu comecei a escrever esta e uma outra fanfic, o beijo SprinterKombi só tava na minha imaginação; c) até então ninguém tava matando ninguém; d) é um AU, então tá valendo, não tá? e) nunca mais faço isso. Obrigada por ler, mesmo assim. Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
